


First Time

by rollieollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ftm!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles get physical for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“I mean uhm – you know, I’m not – it’s complicated, okay?” he said, gripping the front of his shirt where it lie over his binder. He’d never thought this was going to happen. Sitting next to Jackson fucking Whittemore explaining he was trans because the guy wanted to pin him to his bed.

Of course the last part was pretty cool but the rest – it was Jackson, there was no way this was going to go well. “Look if we’re going to do more than kiss – which, fuck you’re a great kisser, Jackson. You have no idea how great,” he said, going off on a typical Stiles tangent. “I just need to fucking blurt it out,” he said, as Jackson shoved him onto his bed, the bigger male over him.

“I know,” Jackson said, leaning down to put his mouth to Stile’s neck. “I’ve been watching you since freshman year. You didn’t pass back then,” he quipped, his hand reaching to rub down the other boy’s chest, before pulling at the shirt again.

Stiles looked incredulous but was glad he didn’t have to explain it all. “Right well, you’re – uhm, you’re okay with that?”

Jackson didn’t answer, just pulled Stiles on top, rolling them over. “Just fuck me Stiles and shut the fuck up,” he said.

And he did.


End file.
